Shadow and Nebula's Daughter
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula is married to Shadow and is now waiting for her baby to be born. But will Shadow protect her from Scourge? Read and find out.


**Shadow and Nebula's Daughter **

25 year old female blue-violet hedgehog Nebula and her husband Shadow the Hedgehog were married 2 years ago. She's now 7 months pregnant.

She got some symptoms of her pregnancy; like mood swings and big appetite.

Right now, Nebula's friends, girls; were putting up the baby shower for her.

"Shadow, please be careful. Scourge is still out there and I don't want him coming after me again. I'm 7 months pregnant" Nebula said with a worried face.

"Don't worry hon. Sonic and the other boys will keep an eye out. Just as long as you're safe. The girls will protect you" Shadow said.

"I know" just then, she felt a kick in her tummy. She gasps.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"The baby kicked me" Nebula said. Rubbing her swollen belly.

"The doctors say it's a girl. I wonder what she'll look like" Shadow said.

"Who knows, but we'll have to wait 2 months for her to be born. I'll see ya soon, darling. I love you" Nebula kissed her husband.

"I love you too, Nebula" he kissed her back.

Nebula carefully flies to her house that she and her husband made when they first got married.

* * *

**2 months later**

Shadow and his boys saw no sign of Scourge; but they're keeping an eye out for him.

Adam, Selene, Gamer and Jasmine teleported to Nebula's place for something important.

"Hey guys" Nebula waved.

"How you doing sis" Selene asked.

"Okay. I'm just waiting for Shadow to come" Nebula said, rubbing her belly.

"Don't worry, he'll be back" Gamer said.  
"Thanks" Nebula said.

Just then, the doorbell rings, Nebula gets up from her chair and walks to the door.

As she opens the door, she noticed that it was a green hedgehog.  
She gasps and shuts the door quickly and locks it.

"GUYS!" Nebula screams.

"What's wrong?!" Gamer said.

"It's Scourge!" Nebula panics.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed in horror.

"Open up, babe!" Scourge banging on the door.

"….oh no…..my water broke….." Nebula groans.

"Guys, take her to the hospital! Adam and I will deal with Mr. Pervert!" Selene said.

"But Selene—AH!" Nebula groans. The baby wants to come out.

"GO!" Selene yelled.

Gamer and Jasmine takes Nebula and teleports to Station Square Hospital.

As they arrive at the Hospital; Nebula was screaming in pain.

"Doctor, she's having a baby! Hurry!" Jasmine said loudly.

The doctor nods and tells his other doctors to take Nebula to the room.

"Go! Go! Go!" they quickly took her to the room.

"Gamer, call Shadow and tell him that Nebula's giving birth!" Jasmine said. Gamer nods and takes out his cell phone to call Shadow.

Shadow heard what Gamer said; he 'Chaos Control' to the hospital.

"I'm here. Where is she?!" Shadow asked Gamer.

"She's in room 356! Scourge is probably after her but Selene and Adam are holding him off. Jasmine and I will help them. Now go!" Gamer said as he takes Jasmine with him to Nebula's house.

Shadow goes to the room where his wife is in, as he can hear screaming from Nebula.

"Nebula! I'm here" Shadow goes up to her, holding her hand tight.

"Shadow! It hurts!" Nebula cries in pain.

"One more push, Mrs. Hedgehog! You're doing just fine!" the doctor said.

"Come on Nebula! You can do it!" Shadow said, squeezing her hand.

Nebula pushes as hard as she can, screaming in a lot of pain.

Just then, they both hear a baby cry.

"It's a girl" the doctor wrapped the baby in sheets to clean it off.

The doctor hands the baby hedgehog to Shadow. He looked at his baby daughter; she was a black hedgehog with blue-violet streaks on her quills, arms, and legs. Red ruby eyes like her father, and white furry chest. She looked so much like her father, except the streak color of her mother.

"She's so beautiful" Shadow cradles his daughter.

"She's perfect" Nebula holds her daughter in her arms.

"What should we name her?" Shadow asked.

"How about Raven Maria Hedgehog" Nebula said.

"I love it. Welcome to the world, Raven Maria Hedgehog. I'm your daddy" Shadow said.

"And I'm your mommy" Nebula said.

"Ga goo ga goo"

"I guess she's saying 'hello mommy and daddy'." Shadow joked. Nebula giggles.

Suddenly, the door bursts. It was Scourge.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here" Scourge walks up to her but Shadow blocked him.  
"Don't touch my wife" Shadow growls.

"I will have that child of yours!" Scourge pushed him out of the way.  
"Shadow!" Nebula was too weak to move.

"You're mine, babe" Scourge chuckles evilly.

"Don't come near my daughter!" Nebula held her daughter in protection.

"I don't think so" Scourge smirks.  
"Hey! Stay away from my sister and my niece!" Selene standing near the door, eyes glowing in magenta.

"Now now, let's not fight in front of this ugly child" Scourge couldn't say anything nice.

"Move aside, Scourge!" Gamer appeared behind Selene. He used his telekinesis to move Scourge away from Nebula and her daughter.

"Hey put me down!" Scourge shouted.

"Scourge the Hedgehog, you are under arrest" the police came out of nowhere and handcuffs him.

"I will get that child, Nebula! I will have that child!" Scourge shouted.

"BA BA GOO GOO!" Raven flew up in the air. Her eyes glowed in red. Everyone was so speechless to see a baby girl flying. How was she able to develop her powers after she was born?

"BA GOO GA GA!" Raven threw her red chaos spears at Scourge, then her red energy blast at him. The police took Scourge out of here.

"BOOM BOOM!" Raven flies back to her mother. Nebula had never seen her daughter so brave and tough.

Shadow saw the whole thing, while lying down.

"Shadow, did you see what Raven did?" Gamer said.  
"Yeah. She has chaos spears and her mother's energy blast" Shadow said as he gets back up.

"That was so brave of you, Raven" Selene walks up to her.

Raven giggles cutely.

"Aww…..who's a good girl?" Selene talks like a babyish tone. This was making her niece giggle.

"Your aunt is really silly, Raven" Nebula said.

"Don't forget about her uncle" Adam appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Raven. I'm your uncle" Adam said.

"Ga goo goo" Raven speaks babyish.

"I guess that's 'hi Uncle Adam'." Adam joked. Selene giggles at her husband.  
"Oh, honey you're too funny" Selene said.

"Well, now that Raven says hi. I want to get back home" Nebula said.

"Sure" Shadow said.

The End.

* * *

**Gamer and Jasmine belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Adam and Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Nebula and Raven belongs to me.**

**Shadow belongs to SEGA.**

**Scourge belongs to Sonic Archie.**

**_You guys are wondering how Raven kicked Scourge's butt. Well, it's because she's an Ultimate Lifeform like her father, Shadow._ **

**No negative comments please. **


End file.
